Drabbles for Spock and Bones
by Sailorpipn
Summary: for the st respect challenge I made a bunch of drabbles for Spock and Bones and then organized them into a story


**Team Spones**

"_We are apparently married."_

"Married?" Leonard bellowed. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind? I'm not being married to you."

"Well apparently Doctor, you have little choice. According to Vinilian culture, when we both ingested the sacred waters of their sky god-"

"The pumpkin juice?" Leonard interrupted.

"Yes, the juice did taste remarkably like pumpkin but I digress. When we drank the liquid we apparently formed a sacred bond and as such we are married."

"This is ridiculous. I demand an annulment." Leonard's words stung Spock but he didn't let the emotion cross his face.

"I will look into it."

* * *

><p><em>He burned.<em> He couldn't get to Leonard fast enough. Running through the ship, he knocked ensigns and yeomen to the ground on his way to sickbay. Nothing could keep him from his mate. The doors to sickbay did not slide open fast enough and Spock forcibly shoved them open to get inside. He'd worry about the dents later. Nurses jumped out of the way as Spock headed straight for Dr. McCoy. The good doctor took two steps away from the Vulcan, confusion and a bit of fear in his eyes. Spock grabbed McCoy's scrubs and pulled him towards his office.

* * *

><p><em>"Your bed is warmer."<em>Leonard sighed happily and he snuggled into the pillows and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"I believe you are mistaken. The overall temperature of my room is warmer than your own and so your application that the difference is in the bed is wrong."

"Will you just shut up. You're ruining the afterglow of our fantastic sex!" Leonard grumbled. "If my back could handle it, I would have just stayed on the floor. But your bed looked good so get in here and cuddle with me dammit."

"And I'm the one ruining the afterglow..."

* * *

><p>Leonard flopped down on the bed, completely exhausted. He was always amazed by Vulcan stamina and his own personal Vulcan never disappointed. <em>Grabbing a towel, Spock begins to clean him.<em>"You know I could just get in the fresher Darlin'."

"That is not necessary. It pleases me to take care of you."

"Oh boy do you take care of me," Leonard grinned. "If you took care of me anymore I think I'd just melt into the bed."

Spock looked at him, eyebrows raised at the curious wording. "Well then it is good that it is time for us to rest.

* * *

><p>"I've been sleeping with Spock for three months. But<em> you already knew that."<em>

Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded. "Spock doesn't keep anything from me."

"I'm sorry Jim for keeping it a secret. I'm not really sure how it happened. One night we just fell into bed together."

"I'm aware."

"And well after that, we couldn't stop. You're still my best friend. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah Bones, I know..." Jim finally smiled and Leonard breathed a sigh of relief. "You know I gave Spock my blessing to court you four months ago?"

* * *

><p>While they may bicker all the time, no one doubted Leonard's love for Spock. He loved everything about the Vulcan from his bowl cut hair to his green tinted skin to his profound sense of loyalty. But one of the things he loved most was Spock's sexual stamina. "You don't understand," Leonard crowed to his best friend, "He's hung like a horse and he can go for hours without stopping. Sometimes I think I could die during the act and he would just keep going."<p>

_"But what a way to go!"_ Jim laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

* * *

><p>It was not easy to get Spock to agree to go out with him. He'd had to promise to be the 'catcher' the next four times they made love, not that that was such a hardship. But still, it was a pain that he needed to bribe his partner to join him in a night of drinking, dancing and debauchery.<p>

The music was loud and Leonard was convinced that come morning he'd be deaf. The shots he consumed worked their way through his system. Leonard pulled Spock to him. He felt loose and horny.  
><em>For now, they'd just keep dancing. <em>

* * *

><p><em>"Come, you can get dirty over here."<em>Leonard had a bunch of bowls in front of him, each containing a form of chocolate.

The first held ice cream. He stuck his finger into it before pulling it out and putting it before Spock's lips. Both men groaned when the Vulcan didn't hesitate to suck the finger greedily. Looking into Spock's eyes Leonard could them anxious and lust filled.

After his finger was clean, Leonard unbuttoned his shirt and put some of the content of the second bowl on his chest. Chocolate syrup. He loved feeling Spock's tongue on his nipples.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can break the rules just this once."<em>Leonard whispered, wrapping his arms around his Vulcan's neck.

"There are actually no rules stating that intercourse cannot take place in sickbay. But as you are the CMO, I feel confident that you are aware of this."

"Come on Spock!" Leonard urged, palming Spock's erection through his regulation pants. "Just fuck me into the biobed! Consider it doctor's orders!"

Leonard hopped onto the nearest biobed and pulled Spock with him until the Vulcan was leaning over him. Quickly he pulled off his shirt and pushed Spock's head towards his naked flesh. "NOW!

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot but Leonard had finally convinced his lover to go to the beach with him. A nude beach to be exact. <em>The waves lapped gently around Spock's chest. <em>He was in the water for a total of five seconds before moving to where it was ankle deep and sitting down. "You must know, I am uncomfortable with this," Spock said as he rolled over, pressing his bits into the sand to keep others from seeing them. His ass to the sky, he could feel the sun's rays warming his green skin. He was going to burn.

Spock hadn't slept in days. While it wasn't unusual for any species to occasionally go without rest for whatever reason, Spock found his reason to be longing. He had gotten used to the human body that slept next to him and often used him for a pillow. He missed the way Leonard would twist their legs together in almost impossible ways while he snored, oblivious to his actions. As Spock glared at his yeoman he realized his breaking point._ Spock rectified the situation, and coincidentally scheduled his own 'rest' periods to coincide with the doctor's._ They both slept better together.

* * *

><p><em>"Hush, ashayam."<em>

Leonard loved it when Spock used this term of endearment for him. Leonard was always calling someone 'kid,' or calling Jim, darlin', but those were just words. When Spock spoke to him, he felt it from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, how much Spock meant it; how much the word made them both feel.

"Just hold me please." Leonard turned towards his husband and buried his head in Spock's shoulder. The tears burned as they leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks. His heart hurt but Spock would help him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lick it.<em> Come on baby, nice and slow. You know I love watching you take it in your mouth." Leonard groaned as he watched Spock lick the popsicle from the stick to the very top. "Yeah, that's good, just like that." He palmed his growing erection. "So good baby. You're so good." He unzipped his regulation pants and pulled out his cock. He'd only stroked himself once when Spock stopped his actions. "Leonard, I do not understand why we are engaging in this activity-" He started to say more but Leonard's immediate response was, "Stick it in your mouth bitch!"

* * *

><p><em>If McCoy wasn't so gobsmacked, he might have laughed at the green blush that spread from Spock's neck all the way to the pointy tips of his ears. <em>"Are you serious? You want me to what?"

"Please do not make me repeat myself Leonard, not when I am quite sure you heard me the first time."

"Yeah, yeah..." Leonard waved me off. "I'm sorry. I was just taken back by your description..."

"You are the one who asked that I impart to you one of my 'kinks,' as you describe it, so your reaction to my idea is quite curious."

* * *

><p><em>"I found them aesthetically pleasing," Spock admitted<em>as he looked at Leonard's outfit.

"Yeah for a woman, maybe..." Leonard grumbled. "Really Spock? You saw this and thought of me?"

"Everything makes me think of you ashayam. But yes, to answer your question, I saw this and thought it would go well with your eyes."

"Well ain't that sweet." Leonard rolled said eyes and looked at himself in the mirror again. If he was truthful the color did wonders for him, but still woman's lingerie wasn't what he expected when Spock presented him with a gift.

It's the thought that counts.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna be dads." Leonard broke the news as he pushed Spock's hand to his abdomen. "I don't know how it's possible but it's true. I got the results back earlier."<p>

"I would have liked to join you." Spock murmured against Leonard's forehead after he pressed a kiss to it. "Your health is quite important to me. As is the health of our child."

"I didn't say child," Leonard said, grinning. He pulled away from Spock's lips to meet his partner's gaze. "No you and your extra potent sperm," he winked, "Has blessed us with twins. I'm gonna be huge!"

* * *

><p>"<em>By the way you're sleeping on the couch." <em>Leonard called over his shoulder as he walked towards his bed. His back hurt and his ankles were swollen. 'God, being pregnant sucks!' he thought to himself as he slipped under the comforter.

"Spock!" He called once he was comfortable.

"Yes?"

"I changed my mind," McCoy reached out like a child reaching for a parent, opening and closing his fists multiple times and with a pout on his lips. He looked quite pitiful but Spock would never say that aloud. "Come to bed... and please rub my feet."

"Anything for you love."


End file.
